


开车不需要题目「NC17」

by cynthia518



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynthia518/pseuds/cynthia518





	开车不需要题目「NC17」

罗伊斯并不是很想在这样尴尬的时候遇见莱万，非常尴尬，因为他恰好忘记了吃抑制剂，而就在他喝下第一杯红酒以后，他清楚地感觉到他的发情期，说来就来了。  
他是绝对不会承认这是因为他在酒会现场看见了莱万，不是因为修身的黑色西装底下隐约膨胀的肌肉，也不是因为那双温柔的蓝色眼睛里倒映出的昏暗灯光，不是因为闲搭着的修长双腿。  
更不是，更不是因为对方有意无意向自己看过来的眼神，暧昧不明。  
操，罗伊斯暴躁地放下酒杯，微微低头掩饰脸上不自然的潮红，推开人群走向会场外自己的车，幸好车上有工具能暂时缓解一下生理需求，回去再吃药吧。  
他拿出放在车座底下的一个黑包，湿哒哒的内裤让他以平生最快的速度拉开拉链，拿出了一个按摩棒。由于空间受限，他只能勉强把裤子褪到腿弯处，不用摸都能感觉到，底下都泛滥成灾了。  
他拿起按摩棒，隔着内裤抵在了正往外滴水的后穴上，发出了一声满足的喟叹。那张饥渴的嘴受不了隔靴搔痒的试探，拼命提示自己的主人再进一步。罗伊斯扯开内裤，毫无阻碍地将按摩棒塞进后穴里，层叠的肠肉立刻吸附住震动的按摩棒不肯放开，他把震动程度开成最大，上下摇摆着手腕，全根没入地操着自己。  
罗伊斯仰着头喘息，却看见不远处车前有一个人影，他眯着眼睛看了一下，竟然是莱万。  
而他正大张着双腿，在莱万面前用按摩棒操着自己的后穴，这个认知让他瞬间激灵了一下，用另一只手撸动着阴茎。  
他不得不承认，他无比想念那个男人宽厚的肩膀和有力的拥抱，他身体的每一处，尤其是那根曾把他送上过无数次高潮的阴茎，在此时此景之下。  
然而事情发展不太对，他看见莱万注视着自己的车，然后缓慢地走了过来。罗伊斯知道自己应该立刻停下，并收拾好自己，下车狠狠地讽刺这个男人几句。可是他竟有些惊恐地感觉到，他渴望暴露在莱万的视线下，或许会发生些什么呢，说不定。  
他加快了手下的动作，在莱万走到副驾驶门前的时候迎来了一小波高潮，他却不敢出声，紧张地看着后穴露出的按摩棒尾，在震耳的心跳声里听到莱万拉开车门的声音。  
他现在双腿张开搭在座位上，屁眼还在裹吸着震动的按摩棒，淫水流了一地，就连手指间都粘连着，而莱万站在车外，几不可闻地轻笑了一声。  
“就这么想让我看到吗？”莱万探了进来，玩味地用那双灰蓝色的瞳仁上下打量了一番，最后看向罗伊斯的眼睛。  
“要干就干，不然滚蛋。”罗伊斯努力平复着呼吸，用一贯的冷嘲热讽的语气回应着莱万。  
莱万笑得更大声，他拉起罗伊斯的手，伸向自己已经略微勃起的下体，“不干白不干。”  
罗伊斯突然有点儿生气，他觉得自己仿佛一个有暴露癖的婊子，被人看光了还求着人上自己，偏偏这个人还是自己的前男友。  
他揪住莱万的领带，歪嘴笑了一下，“想干可以，先让我上上你，怎么样？”  
莱万的笑容一瞬间有点儿僵硬，转瞬变成了颇有意味的抿嘴笑。在他们尚且水乳交融的那几年，莱万偶尔会纵容着罗伊斯做进攻的一方，罗伊斯不是普通的omega，他精力旺盛像个刺头一样，常常他撒一下娇，莱万也就任他为所欲为。  
前提是那几年，他们还相爱。  
罗伊斯看到莱万笑着摇了摇头，退了出去，他有些失望，甚至是委屈。可紧接着，他就听见莱万打开了后车门，坐了进来，扯掉自己的领带并解开西装扣子，懒散地冲着罗伊斯微笑。  
罗伊斯感觉自己的阴茎硬到快要爆炸，连滚带爬地摸索到后座，两个人四只手将彼此脱得干干净净。罗伊斯的手经过莱万紧实的胸膛和腹肌，那种触感让他爱不释手，随后摸到莱万的屁股，以前两个人一起洗澡的时候他就发现，莱万的屁股也不是一般翘，不像自己一样柔软又弹性，而是结实。  
但很快他意识到他手头没有润滑的东西，alpha也不会自己分泌。正有些着急的时候，莱万前倾身体吻了一下自己的耳朵，贴着脖颈说了一句，“你不是有水吗，别浪费了。”  
操，这个狗男人真会。  
罗伊斯红着脸抹了一大片自己流出来的淫水，慢慢开拓着莱万的后穴。后者微微拧着眉头，腹肌起伏着，显然是有些不适。罗伊斯突然油然而生一种快感，他很快地抽出自己的手指，将自己的东西顶了进去。  
莱万轻轻倒吸了一口气，排遣着自己的不适。“怕疼吗，求求我，我就轻点儿操你。”罗伊斯玩性大起，耸动着自己的下身。他几乎忘记了埋在莱万体内是什么感觉，原来是这么温暖又窒息，他想起莱万以前对自己的无可奈何，他在这个时候会任自己予取予求，等到自己累了再哭笑不得地将自己搂紧怀里。  
罗伊斯有一些失落，只是还容不得自己多想，莱万便伸手环抱住自己，“我觉得应该是你求我才对”，话音刚落，他就感觉到莱万的手握住按摩棒，狠狠插向自己的直肠深处。  
“哈啊！嘶……”突如其来的快感让罗伊斯一个不稳倒在莱万身上，莱万总是能很快找到自己的敏感处在哪，并毫不留情地发起攻势。接下来的这段性爱虽然是罗伊斯在上，但是主导权却在莱万手里。罗伊斯向前动，莱万就拔出按摩棒，然后在罗伊斯退出去的时候捣向肠道内凸起的那点。罗伊斯被这种前后夹击的快感折磨得流出了泪水，他无力得环住莱万的脖子，只有下半身还有力气动起来。  
omega的天性还是占了上风，尽管上别人也能得到快感，但果然还是更希望自己被操到高潮。在又一次被抵住敏感点狠狠摩擦后，他弓起身子拔出自己的阴茎，痛快得射在了莱万的腹部上。可后者没有给自己任何缓冲的时间，在射精的一瞬间拔出按摩棒，抱起罗伊斯，就着力让自己青筋崩起的性器从上到下贯穿了罗伊斯。  
那一瞬间罗伊斯感到头皮都发麻，他估计屁眼附近的褶皱都要被撑平了，像是终于见到了老朋友一样，他不自觉的紧紧吸住莱万的阴茎，不让它离开。他能清晰得感觉到它的形状，圆润的龟头和凸起的青筋，这种熟悉的感觉让他满足得想哭泣。  
莱万托住罗伊斯的大腿，开始攻城略地，这种骑乘姿势让莱万的阴茎深深钉在罗伊斯的体内，并拼命向里试探。罗伊斯不敢大声呻吟，只能闭着嘴将快感咽下。后穴分泌的液体打湿了两人的下体和地毯，狭小的后座让两个大男人无法坐直，罗伊斯只能蜷着身子，把后背抵向前座靠椅。莱万抚摸上他一侧的乳头，并含在嘴里吮吸，用他的牙齿轻轻戳着乳尖，另一只手从罗伊斯的脖子抚摸到他的尾椎骨，引起身上人的一阵战栗。  
交合的声音在安静的车内格外明显，下体相连的部分不时发出“噗叽”的水声，过于频繁的抽插甚至让罗伊斯的穴口流出白沫。那张不知餍足的嘴疯狂得吞噬着又粗又硬的肉棒，滚烫的肠肉挤压着莱万的家伙，罗伊斯觉得自己的屁股甚至被肉体的互相拍打弄红了。  
“哈……用力……用力操”，罗伊斯哭唧唧地央求着莱万，后者安慰性地亲了亲自己的锁骨，下半身更加用力。罗伊斯前所未有的满足，只有在这种时候他才敢承认，自己真的很想念莱万。  
就在后穴已经有些发麻的时候，罗伊斯敏锐地感觉到莱万的阴茎正顶在自己的生殖腔口，试图抵进去，他有些慌乱得抵住莱万的肩膀，“你拔出来，不行！”  
莱万却并没有理会他的反抗，反而死死将罗伊斯按在自己的阴茎上，看着他的眼睛说，“你不想让我射进去吗？”  
不想吗？灼热的精液灌满自己的生殖腔，在熔岩一般的热度里迎来灭顶的高潮，让自己全身上下都是这个男人的气味。  
罗伊斯做梦都想。  
去你妈的前男友，大不了老子发情期过了以后吃药。  
罗伊斯狠狠吻上莱万的嘴唇，胯下一沉，让自己的生殖腔口接纳了那根阴茎，并在又疼又痒的感觉中，承受了男人喷薄而出的精液，把自己无法抑制的哭叫融化在这个吻里。  
两人在漫长的接吻里平复着呼吸，互咬着嘴唇，舔舐舌尖。在以前每次性爱以后，罗伊斯都会缠着莱万抱着自己亲吻，几十秒或几分钟，以扫清高潮过后的空虚感。  
罗伊斯气喘吁吁得离开莱万的嘴唇，贴在他脖子旁瘫着。过了很久，罗伊斯闷闷地说，“你胡子扎死我了。”  
他听见头顶传来一声笑，“回去你给我刮。”  
“回去？”罗伊斯疑惑地抬起头。  
“我不会让你用抑制剂过完整个发情期的，我们回你家去。”莱万揉了揉罗伊斯的头发，貌似真诚地说道。  
天杀的波兰佬！这是罗伊斯被按在座椅上任莱万后入前，最后的意识。


End file.
